


Finding Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meg63005 promptd in comment_fic hurt/comfort theme: Leverage (Eliot/Parker) He finds her after she is attacked in her warehouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her

Eliot sat at the table with the rest of the team. Parker was late. There was a lot they could work out without her so Nate had Hardison start the briefing knowing they could catch Parker up pretty easily when she got there. Except when the briefing was over Parker still wasn’t there and Eliot was starting to worry. He growled not quite under his breath when his call to her phone went to voicemail. 

“Hardison.”

“On it.”

“Where is she?”

“Her phone pings at her warehouse, so does her tracker.”

“On my way,” Eliot growled spinning away from everyone and heading out the door. 

He didn’t remember the trip to the warehouse on the other side of town, he just remembered throwing his truck into park and running for the door. Punching in the code he knew by heart even before she became so very important to him, he disabled the alarm system, or thought he was. Finding it already disabled he was on alert. Grabbing the ball bat she always kept above the door and slowly made his way through the warehouse and its concentric rings of stud she had stored there. Stuff he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to look into or know about. When he reached the center that was her inner sanctum he saw the bright lights the lit the area around her work table and long unused bed. 

The fact he didn’t see her at first worried him, but when he saw her laying on the floor like a crumpled old rag dog he ran to her side, carefully lifting her against his body to carry her to her bed so he could see exactly what was wrong with her.

“Got her,” he said to no one in particular, knowing they would hear him through the earpiece. 

“How is she?” Nate asked.

“Unconscious. Her alarm was disabled. I’m checking her out now. She was still fully dressed. I don’t see any open wounds,” he stated in clipped sentences. Until he checked her head. There he saw a slightly bloody spot in her hair and a nice size bump. “Correction. She was hit on the head.”

“Take her to the hospital,” Sophie said.

“No I’ll take her back to our place. Hardison. Remotely lock this place up,” he instructed picking her u and heading toward the doorway.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t take her to the hospital? She could have a concussion.” Sophie asked again.

“She probably does,” Eliot confirmed, “which is why I’m going to take her home and stay with her. I’ll call Quinn to get him here to fill in for me on the job.”

“Eliot is there something you haven’t told us about you and Parker?”

“Not that it is any of your business but Parker and I have been together for a while. I’ll call you later,” he said pulling his ear bud out so he didn’t have to listen to their questions or comments about him and Parker. Right now his main concern was getting her home and settled so he could keep an eye on her. If she didn’t come to soon, he would take her to the hospital. But until then he wasn’t letting her out of his sight for a good long while.


End file.
